


Mr Leech and Human Garbage

by unepical



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda is 20 percent less of an asshole, M/M, Suffering, Trans Hinata Hajime, but its mild and the fic isnt abt it, im sorry, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepical/pseuds/unepical
Summary: “Why? I’m just a useless reserve course student. I shouldn’t be worth a second of your time” Hajime shook his head, still choked up“We should get along fine then! I’m the most useless, worthless and pathetic main course student there is! Mr Leech and Human Garbage. What a duo we could be...”(Hajime is having a hard time. A certain lucky student just happens to find him)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214





	Mr Leech and Human Garbage

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if this is really bad, I was having a rough time when I wrote it a few months ago and I have nothing else to post because I have been Going Through it these past few weeks. 
> 
> Projecting onto both parts of Komahina rlly do be my coping mechanism doe haha. 
> 
> Also I know it's a little out of character but it was 1 am

Hajime Hinata was admittedly struggling. He knew this pretty well. Maybe it was because he was sobbing on a bench in one of the far corners of Hope’s Peak Academy. Maybe it was because he hated how he was so  _ useless and talentless.  _ Maybe it was his body, screaming at him, waring with his mind. Maybe it was how  _ alone he was. _

  
Either way, he wasn’t doing so good. His chest hurt, ribs all probably bruised from hours of overuse, eyes tired from lack of sleep. Not really. Hajime slept a lot. Stuff seemed too much when he was awake quite a lot of the time. He was just so tired.

He didn’t really have much to complain about. While he might be sad (really fucking miserable) there truly wasn’t a good reason, right? He had a good family, he had a good life, right? All of his problems were just in his head. If that was the case, then why didn’t they stop?

Recently, he’d been handed the papers to the Izuru Kamukura project. Given the offer to partake in something that could change his life. Give him talent, give him the surgeries he would need to finally find some peace in himself. It would pay for his tuition too. Would make him something  _ better _ than he was.

He hadn’t been bothered to read the fine print. 

Still, he hadn’t signed it yet. Something small was holding him back. He didn’t know what was holding him back.

Hajime hated crying. It made him feel weak. He saw through blurry eyes a person drawing near, so he furiously began to compose himself, combing down his poorly cut hair, wiping his eyes, wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

From the uniform Hajime could see this newcomer wasn’t from the reserve course. Fantastic, then. Someone with immeasurable talent compared to his own. Someone better than him probably in every way. 

They decided a good place to sit down was on the same bench, while on the other side of it, sighing dramatically, then looking over to Hajime, who quickly averted his gaze. His face was probably still ruddy from crying.

The first thing that this ‘better than him’ stranger would think is that he needed to be helped. He wasn’t that. He didn’t need help. He didn’t need protection. Hajime’s breathing was still unsteady, every breath he took hitching on some buried pain inside of him. 

He was  _ fine.  _ He needed to stop.

Hajime was pathetic. 

As hard as he tried he could never be more than a stupid little girl crying out for help. He would be nothing more than who he had been. 

The tears began to start again, pooling in his eyes and fighting to get past his lashes, trying to run their path down his face once again. Hajime wished they could stop. Wished that everything would stop hurting so much all of the time. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” The main course student brought him out of his dazed stupor, Hajime’s neck snapping up to face him

“Leave me alone.” Hajime murmured, his voice thick with emotion. The stranger he was faced with had snow-white hair, just touching their shoulders, pale green eyes staring at him with a strange intensity

“You don’t seem to be okay, so I’m going to stay here until you are, if you don’t mind” He said, leaning back 

“I do mind. Go away” Hajime sniffed, trying to clear his face

“Hm. Unfortunate.” The other closed his eyes “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong” 

“Why? I’m just a useless reserve course student. I shouldn’t be worth a second of your time” Hajime shook his head, still choked up

  
“We should get along fine then! I’m the most useless, worthless and pathetic main course student there is! Mr Leech and Human Garbage. What a duo we could be...”

“Huh?” Hajime frowned, looking up, forgetting his train of thought for a second, ( _ Mr Leech?)  _

  
“Well, you see, I’m the ultimate lucky student, so my talent really is quite inadequate to the rest of my classmates- really, I should be in your uniform, I don’t deserve this at all” The white-haired boy gestured to his brown blazer and laughed softly

_ Being the ultimate lucky student is better than having no ultimate at all _ , Hajime thought. The main-course student seemed to be almost radiant, an unnerving honesty to all of his words. 

“Ah! How rude of me… I pry into your life without even knowing your name! Aren’t I vile, aha. Seeming you don’t seem to be awfully forthcoming, I’ll go first” He held out a hand, obviously wanting Hajime to shake it. “My name is Nagito Komaeda, it’s a pleasure to meet you”

Hajime had already been enough of a dick to this seemingly nice boy. He should pull himself together. He was awful enough without treating total strangers like dirt

“Hajime Hinata”

Sometimes that name felt foreign to him. Like he didn’t deserve to call himself that even after all of that pain and suffering to get him to that point. The fact that he’d been an absolute douche to this guy was almost proof of such.  _ Hajime Hinata.  _ Was he being dishonest? Was he being even worse of a person for lying?

_ Stop. _ It wasn’t a lie. It  _ wasn’t.  _

“What a fantastic name! So plain and boring, yet filled with flair!” Komaeda smiled, shuffling closer to the other, “Are you a first or second year… Apologies, I can’t tell”

Hajime hoped it wasn’t because he had a younger looking face. That he had a more feminine face. He prayed that Komaeda’s mind didn’t go there. Please not there. Not right now.

“I, uh. I’m a second year”

“Wonderful! So am I! You still seem rather distressed though. Why is that?” Komaeda cocked his head to the side. If this disarming kindness was an act, then it was a really good one, but Hajime couldn’t help but think that he was actually telling the whole truth in all of the words he spoke. Something within Hajime actually  _ wanted  _ to talk to this boy, and he didn’t know why.

Hajime let out a sigh, “honestly it’s  _ because  _ I’m a reserve course student. I feel shit compared to all of you in the main course. Like I’m not as good. Like I’m worthless, really.”  _ Why was he telling him this?  _

“Well you are right, I guess. You don’t have talent, so you don’t serve any purpose like the talented do. You, to a technicality are worth less than those who have talent” Komaeda mused, putting a finger to his chin

“ _ What?!”  _ Anger flared in Hajime, about to retort furiously when Komaeda continued.

“Let me finish.  _ But, _ it doesn’t mean that you’re completely worthless. You can still live a happy- yet boring- life, fall in love and possibly even change the world for the better without talent. You don’t  _ need _ talent to live, or be a good person. As long as you allow the talented around you to step on your light to better theirs, then there is truly nothing wrong with your apparent talentlessness. You’re a stepping stone for the talented around you, yes, but it doesn’t mean that you’re not good enough as you are.” Komaeda smiled, stretching “Though, my opinion barely matters, I’m worth just as much as someone like you, with my burden of a gift, haha”

Maybe Komaeda had a point. Just maybe. The rationality in those words shining through the fog obscuring Hajime’s thoughts. 

“What makes your talent so bad? Luck doesn’t sound like something to be that ashamed of, right?”

“Well, you are quite wrong with that statement, Hinata-kun.  _ Luck,  _ while useful in some circumstances, leads to quite a few what I like to call ‘adverse luck events.’ It works like a chart of finance, going from boom to recession whenever it feels like it. I haven’t quite yet decided if meeting you was good or bad luck, but if I have a spell of unfortunate incidents that follow this then you were very much classified as good luck. Interesting, no?”

“I guess.” Hajime shrugged. The sky was beginning to get an orange tint, which cast a pretty light onto Komaeda’s face. Hajime thankfully wasn’t feeling so gripped by his thoughts now, able to think a lot more clearly, everything hurting slightly less. Maybe this was bad luck for Komaeda but this was definitely good luck for him. 

Hajime didn’t want to think where his mind would have gone without Komaeda’s interruption. Weirdly enough, he liked the other boy. They’d met mere minutes ago but Hajime felt like he could tell him anything without fear of judgement. 

Maybe Hajime was just an idiot. Trusting someone off the bat seemed like a stupid idea.

“Are you thinking of trusting me, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda gave him a sideways glance, almost as if he knew what the other was thinking, Hajime almost jolting at the strange prediction

“Why do you ask?” Hajime asked.

“Well… other than it being a fools move… I don’t know. People normally don’t tolerate someone like me for as long as you have.”

“You don’t seem too bad?” Hajime pondered this “You don’t really come across as a bad person” Weird, but not bad, Hajime internally added

“Haha… and to think the only person who likes me is a  _ reserve course student.  _ The irony is fantastic. I hate to say it, but I don’t think you’re all that bad either. I’m disgusted with myself- the kind of person that is  _ most affected  _ by my luck  _ likes  _ me? Haha!” Komaeda rasped, his voice low “Oh Hinata-kun… Hi-na-ta-kun! How ironic, don’t you say?”

Hajime almost had a double take as to how quickly Komaeda’s mood had changed, his eyes glinting with something strange and off putting.

“H-huh?” Hajime barely registered what the other boy said, blinking a few times. “How am I most affected? What does that even mean? You’re making no sense here”

“Hm. My apologies, but would you like to see their graves? The graves of the less talented people of my causation? Maybe then you’ll see.”

Hajime hoped that was metaphorical. Komaeda stood up, giving Hajime a short smile, not giving the other room to reply.

“Please don’t end up as one of them Hinata-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drink some water, have some food, take your meds (Responsibly) and if you're wearing a binder and have been for more than eight hours TAKE IT OFF 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love and care for u a lot


End file.
